Ashes to ashes
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: "Le vieux gardien connaissait toutes les histoires du cimetière, mais celle-ci était immanquablement la plus belle. " OS Post-Reichenbach. OC.


_ASHES TO ASHES_

Rating : K, sérieusement, rien de méchant.

J'avais envie d'écrire un truc **post-Reichenbach**, moi aussi, mais à ma manière. À part le fait que Molly serait impliquée dans le faux suicide de Sherlock, je n'émets aucune hypothèse : avec Moffat et Gatiss, on se fait toujours avoir, de toute façon.

Le point de vue est celui d'un personnage _OC_, également.

Et non, ce n'est pas un slash. Spoils saison 2, bien sûr. Par contre, j'ai un peu brodé sur la description de la tombe. Il me semble qu'il y avait déjà des fleurs.

(Le titre vient d'une chanson de David Bowie. _Ashes_ signifie "cendres".)

* * *

Nathanael s'accroupit à hauteur de la tombe et passa une main ridée et tâchée de terre sur le marbre noir de la dalle. Le nom qui y était inscrit brillait sous la lumière matinale, en lettres dorées et élégantes. Il n'y avait pas de fleurs ou de plantes en pot, ni même une plaque à la mémoire du défunt, pourtant l'enterrement avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Le gardien du cimetière songea que cet homme-là ne devait pas être très apprécié.

Se redressant lentement pour ménager ses articulations fatiguées, Nathanael soupira et s'appuya sur le manche de son râteau. C'était une belle journée qui commençait. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et une légère brise agitait les feuilles des arbres. L'atmosphère du cimetière était étrangement sereine, presque paisible, loin des clichés habituels et des idées reçues.

Le vieux gardien aimait cet endroit.

Parfois, quand son travail était terminé, il s'asseyait sur le banc en pierre au fond du terrain et observait les gens qui marchaient dans les allées, cherchant un nom, trouvant et s'arrêtant pour se recueillir ou déposer un bouquet de fleurs. C'était un vieux rituel, les fleurs, une tradition immuable, mais il arrivait que les endeuillés laissent un objet plus personnel. Alors Nathanael ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller voir ce que c'était.

Il connaissait chaque emplacement, chaque nom, chaque visage marqué par le chagrin et même quelques histoires. Il lui était facile d'engager la conversation avec les visiteurs. Nathanael était un peu le grand-père de tout le monde, avec ses soixante-dix ans passés, son bleu de travail usé et sa cigarette aux lèvres.

Son visage à l'expression éternellement calme et attentive était creusé par les rides, mais on devinait des traits secs et harmonieux qui avaient autrefois fait de lui un jeune homme séduisant et plein d'assurance. Le bleu translucide de ses yeux se perdait souvent dans la contemplation des arbres, et sa douceur étrange pour un creuseur de tombes attirait les regards. Un fossoyeur avec une âme romantique.

Nathanael tira sur sa cigarette et souffla un peu de fumée grise vers la tombe de Sherlock Holmes.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, monsieur.

Il sourit et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, se servant de son râteau comme d'une canne.

* * *

Le lendemain, il y avait un homme devant la tombe. Nathanael ne l'avait jamais vu avant alors il s'approcha un peu, gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas déranger l'endeuillé. Il était plus petit que la plupart des gens, mais pas maigrichon comme les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, au contraire. Il avait les épaules carrées et se tenait bien droit, comme un soldat. Néanmoins il gardait la tête baissée et regardait la tombe sans vraiment la voir.

Nathanael se dit qu'il s'était trompé sur Sherlock Holmes – cet homme-là était aimé.

Le gardien ne bougea pas, observant l'inconnu qui parlait à voix basse. Il resta quelques minutes, puis se tut, s'accroupit et effleura maladroitement le marbre noir du bout des doigts. Il se redressa rapidement et partit. Le gardien avait rarement vu une expression aussi désespérée sur un visage aussi jeune. La vie était une triste chose, parfois.

* * *

Nathanael allumait une cigarette quand il le revit, une semaine plus tard. Cette fois, il ne résista pas à la curiosité et se leva du banc. L'homme blond arborait une expression assez courante dans un cimetière, un mélange de colère et de frustration.

-Tu es un enfoiré, Sherlock.

Sa voix était chargée de rancœur. Nathanael était à quelques mètres de la tombe, sa cigarette à la main. L'homme ne le remarqua pas.

-Un putain d'enfoiré. Je me contrefous de ton fric et de tes affaires, bordel ! hurla-t-il presque. Tu n'avais pas à tout me laisser comme ça. Je sais que tu ne t'entendais pas avec Mycroft, mais tu aurais pu faire un effort, au moins sur ton testament – mon Dieu, je ne savais même pas que tu avais un testament !

L'homme reprit son souffle et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le gardien esquissa un sourire.

-Pardonnez-moi, je pensais que vous ne m'aviez pas vu. Je suis le gardien, Nathanael.

L'endeuillé leva ses yeux acajou vers lui.

-Le gardien ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un gardien.

Nathanael haussa les épaules et porta la cigarette à sa bouche. On lui disait souvent.

-Désolé d'avoir crié comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec une note d'embarras.

Le gardien lui sourit avec patience.

-J'ai vu des choses bien pires dans ma vie, monsieur. Une veuve est venue avec une cornemuse, une fois. Elle en a joué jusqu'au moment où la police est venue.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez appelé les flics ?

-Je suis là pour veiller à la tranquillité du cimetière. Ils lui ont juste confisqué la cornemuse le temps qu'elle se calme, évidemment.

-J'y penserai, dit-il et Nathanael se demanda s'il plaisantait. Juste pour vous prévenir, je suis un ancien soldat.

-Je m'en doutais.

L'expression qui passa sur le visage de l'homme fut si fugace qu'il ne parvint pas à l'identifier, mais elle était assurément douloureuse.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous vous tenez droit, contrairement aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

L'homme se détendit un peu et tendit une main que le gardien serra.

-John Watson.

-Enchanté. Monsieur Holmes était un ami ?

-Entre autres, oui.

Le léger sourire de Nathanael sembla l'agacer.

-Je veux dire : on travaillait ensemble et on vivait ensemble, mais on était pas-

-Un couple, oui, je comprends.

John hocha la tête et se tourna vers la tombe.

-Il était insupportable, dit-il d'une voix plus faible.

Il soupira doucement, brusquement accablé par le chagrin. Nathanael coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et posa une main ridée sur son épaule.

-Mais c'était mon meilleur ami. Et ça le sera toujours.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, John. Vous savez…

Le regard bleu du gardien s'égara sur les tombes autour d'eux.

-Les gens pensent qu'à force de rencontrer des gens qui souffrent, on finit par devenir insensible à la douleur des autres : c'est faux. Chaque histoire est différente.

John se crispa un peu et Nathanael retira sa main. L'endeuillé regardait le nom en lettres dorées sur la tombe, et le gardien fumait distraitement en fixant le ciel.

-Merci de votre sollicitude, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, et le gardien le regarda partir en recrachant un peu de fumée. Parfois, il en faisait trop.

* * *

Nathanael était quelques fois aidé par son petit-fils pour creuser les tombes. Ce jour-là, ils enterraient une vieille dame et le cortège était plutôt restreint – des parents éloignés qui ne pleuraient pas et quelques amis qui ne semblaient que vaguement tristes. Le gardien comprenait ces gens mais les craignait un peu aussi. Tant d'indifférence avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

Il donna un dernier coup de pelle et s'éloigna pour laisser le prêtre prononcer quelques mots sur un ton atone. Son petit-fils essuya ses mains tâchées de terre sur son jean délavé avant de pianoter sur son téléphone portable. Nathanael le considéra avec un léger soupir, sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son bleu de travail et en alluma une. La tombe aux lettres dorées était juste derrière-lui.

-Personne n'est venu vous voir depuis deux semaines, monsieur Holmes, dit-il en sa direction. Je suis navré si j'ai vexé votre ami et j'espère qu'il reviendra.

Il tira une bouffée de tabac, ignorant les ricanements de son petit-fils.

-Tu parles encore aux macchabées ?

-Bien sûr.

Le gosse leva les yeux.

-C'est qui, lui ? ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête vers la tombe.

-Il est arrivé récemment et je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui pour le moment. Mais je pense que c'était un homme complexe.

-Sherlock Holmes, lut-il à voix haute. Bravo, tu as récolté une célébrité.

Nathanael haussa un sourcil.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est le faux génie de Baker Street, un espèce de psychopathe qui a inventé des tas de crimes sordides pour se vanter en les résolvant.

-Un policier ?

-Détective, en fait. Un escroc qui a fait les gros titres pendant un moment, précisa-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Il s'est suicidé quand les gens ont découvert la vérité.

Il allait continuer quand son grand-père lui adressa un regard sombre.

-Tu crois à cette histoire parce que selon toi, la presse ne se trompe jamais ?

-Je-

-Dis-moi, mon garçon, si demain le Sun annonçait que je suis un pédophile, le croirais-tu immédiatement ?

-Non, dit-il faiblement.

-Ne te fie jamais à une seule source et pense par toi-même. Tu vivras mieux ainsi.

Nathanael sourit distraitement à la tombe du détective.

-Je ne sais pas si ce monsieur était un escroc, mais j'ai vu son ami il y a quelques semaines. Le chagrin qu'il portait n'avait rien de faux.

Le gosse hocha vivement la tête.

-Je peux te ramener des infos sur lui, si tu veux. Avant que les gens ne disent que c'était un escroc.

-Non merci, je n'aime pas les histoires de détectives, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Nathanael avait été trop longtemps un membre de la pègre londonienne pour s'intéresser à ses ennemis naturels. La police était facile à corrompre, mais les détectives avaient tendance à jouer aux héros et il n'appréciait pas qu'on l'emmerde.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le gardien arrosait les fleurs en pots qui reposaient au pied d'un caveau familial quand il le vit. L'homme était très grand, élancé et mince. Il marchait à la bordure des arbres, l'air hésitant, approchant prudemment de Nathanael. Le gardien posa son arrosoir et se redressa en tirant sur sa cigarette. Il eut tout le temps de détailler le visage de l'inconnu – et quel visage.

Long, anguleux et aux pommettes saillantes, aussi étrange qu'inattendu. Les yeux qu'il gardait rivés sur le gardien étaient d'un gris teinté de bleu pâle où brillait la lueur d'une intelligence vorace. Il avait de courts cheveux roux dont quelques mèches plus longues chatouillaient sa nuque. Vêtu d'un blouson en cuir cintré à la taille et d'un jean serré, il avait un faux air d'étudiant branché. Nathanael ne l'aurait pas reconnu même s'il avait accepté la proposition de son petit-fils.

-Vous êtes le gardien ?

Sa voix rauque et grave détonait avec le personnage.

-Oui. Nathanael, enchanté.

Il ne serra pas la main ridée qu'il lui tendit et Nathanael ne s'en formula pas.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, indifférent.

-John Watson. Je sais qu'il est venu ici.

-En effet.

-Parlez-moi de lui.

-Pardon ?

C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un truc pareil, et pourtant il en avait vu des choses étranges dans sa vie.

-Vous êtes sourd ? reprit-il avant d'adoucir le ton. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de lui, quelle impression il vous a fait.

-Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ?

Sherlock soutint un moment son regard impassible et soupira.

-Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour lui – vous pouvez m'appeler Hamish.

Il prononçait le prénom avec une certaine hésitation et Nathanael se demanda si la pelle posée près de ses pieds serait une arme suffisante.

-Bien, Hamish. Donnez-moi d'abord la preuve que vous ne voulez aucun mal à John.

Nouveau soupir. Sherlock se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de venir au cimetière – il _fallait_ qu'il sache comment allait John.

-Je n'en ai aucune. Croyez-moi sur parole.

Sa voix se fit presque suppliante.

-S'il vous plait, c'est vraiment important.

Bon sang, il détestait se montrer aussi faible. Nathanael ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

-Il souffre, dit-il finalement, comme n'importe quel homme doté d'un cœur qui vient de perdre son meilleur ami.

Le gardien tira une bouffée de tabac.

-Ne lui parlez pas de moi ou il mourra, dit-il dans un souffle.

Nathanael eut un hochement de tête et regarda l'inconnu roux disparaître entre les arbres.

* * *

Le jour suivant, la pluie tomba pendant des heures. L'eau dégoulinait sur les tombes et les dalles, faisait des rigoles dans les allées et humidifiait les feuilles des arbres, les rendant brillantes et luisantes. Nathanael s'était abrité dans le petit local près de l'entrée, attendant un peu de répit en lisant un vieux bouquin ennuyeux à mourir. Il leva les yeux pour se servir un verre de whisky et vit un homme dans le cimetière.

C'était John Watson et il était passablement trempé.

Nathanael se leva, fit craquer ses articulations et sortit sous la pluie. Le pull qu'il portait sous son bleu de travail lui tenait bien chaud et il était trop anglais pour prendre un parapluie. Marchant lentement dans la boue, il s'avança vers la tombe de Sherlock Holmes où John s'était arrêté. Sa rencontre avec l'homme roux lui revint en mémoire et il soupira.

-John ?

Le vacarme de la pluie couvrit sa voix et il s'approcha jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Le visage de l'endeuillé dégoulinait d'eau et ses cheveux blonds étaient collés à sa tempe, gouttant sur son manteau. Il tourna la tête vers le gardien et lui adressa un sourire désolé.

-Navré d'être parti comme ça la dernière fois, je suis nerveux en ce moment.

Le marbre noir de la tombe brillait.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, John. J'étais été indélicat.

L'homme hocha la tête, regardant les lettres dorées qui clamaient le nom de son ami avec insolence.

-Je prépare toujours trop de thé, commença-t-il sans savoir où il est. Alors je le jette. C'est dommage, je trouve, mais j'ai beau me concentrer pour mettre moins d'eau, je n'y arrive pas.

Il soupira, jeta un coup d'œil au gardien qui lui lança un regard neutre en retour et reprit.

-J'ai tous ces souvenirs dans ma tête qui tournent encore et encore, et partout où je regarde je le vois – dans le canapé, assis à la table de la cuisine, près de la fenêtre avec son violon. C'est comme s'il était toujours avec moi. Quand je croise quelqu'un avec un long manteau, je sursaute. Quand j'entends un coup de feu, je le cherche des yeux pour m'assurer qu'il n'est pas blessé. Quand je dors, je rêve de lui. C'est intenable. Je n'arrive même pas à…

John inspira profondément.

-Je pensais qu'on allait passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Qu'on allait mourir ensemble, acheva-t-il douloureusement et sa voix se brisa.

Nathanael posa sa main ridée sur son épaule.

-Venez vous mettre à l'abri le temps que la pluie se calme, ça ne vous avancera à rien de prendre froid.

John eut un rire amer.

-Sherlock n'avait jamais froid, même en plein hiver quand il neigeait. Je me demandais tout le temps s'il était humain.

Il s'accroupit brusquement et posa sa main sur le marbre dégoulinant d'eau. Le vacarme de la pluie était assourdissant et quand John parla, ce fut d'une voix trop faible pour que Nathanael l'entende.

-Maintenant je sais que oui.

Et il ajouta, ignorant les larmes qui se mêlaient à la pluie sur son visage :

-Tu aurais dû me laisser monter sur ce foutu toit et sauter avec toi. Je serais mort proprement, au moins.

Il se redressa, se tourna vers Nathanael.

-Merci mais il faut que j'y aille.

John s'éloigna et sa silhouette fatiguée s'évanouit dans le brouillard.

* * *

L'homme roux au visage anguleux revint la semaine suivante, l'air agité et impatient. Il avait une longue plaie pas tout à fait cicatrisée le long de la joue et boitait un peu. Nathanael lui fit signe de la suivre dans le local et il accepta sans rien dire, parcourant de ses yeux gris l'alignement des tombes. Le soleil dessinait des ombres informes dans les allées.

Le gardien lui proposa un verre de whisky qu'il prit d'une main tremblante. Il but une longue gorgée, soupira et s'assit sur un coin de la banquette.

-C'est vous, alors ?

Sherlock arqua un sourcil, faisant sourire le gardien.

-Monsieur Holmes, bien sûr. J'ai mis un moment à vous reconnaître. Vous n'étiez pas roux sur les photos.

L'homme tressaillit et ferma les yeux.

-J'ai finalement écouté mon petit-fils, expliqua-t-il. Pour un homme qui s'est suicidé le mois dernier, vous allez l'air assez _vivant_.

Sherlock posa le verre sur le lino, passa une main sur son visage et se tourna vers Nathanael.

-Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Trop risqué, aussi. John est revenu ?

-Oui.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-De pire en pire, ce qui est plutôt surprenant. Réfléchissez bien, monsieur. Si vous revenez trop tard, il se peut qu'il n'y survive pas.

-Je sais, lâcha-t-il avec une note de désespoir. Je fais de mon mieux mais il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimé les sous-fifres de Moriarty.

Il finit le verre de whisky et se leva. Son blouson en cuir était tâché de sang au col. Nathanael songea à lui proposer son aide mais renonça. Plus jeune, peut-être, quand il était encore capable de tuer des hommes à mains nues, il aurait pu faire quelque chose.

-Je pense que je vais fleurir votre tombe. Vous aimez les roses ?

Sherlock esquissa un sourire.

-Seulement celles dont les épines font vraiment mal. Merci pour le verre.

Il sortit du local et Nathanael le vit disparaître entre les arbres avec une désagréable impression de se mêler des affaires de gens dangereux.

* * *

Quand le gardien revit John, il constata qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids. Il se leva du banc en pierre et lui sourit poliment.

-Je ne sais rien de vous, remarqua l'endeuillé.

-Cela vaut mieux pour votre sécurité et la mienne, mon garçon.

John leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant qu'au point où il en était plus grand-chose ne lui faisait peur. Il tenait un objet à la main et le gardien fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

-C'est un crâne humain ?

-Oui. Il appartenait à Sherlock, indiqua-t-il en se penchant pour le poser sur la tombe. Ce sont des roses ?

-Si elles ne vous plaisent pas, vous pouvez les retirer.

John fut forcé d'admettre que le marbre noir était moins angoissant ainsi. Un bouquet de roses rouges aux pétales fines reposait juste sous les lettres dorées, relié par un épais bout de raphia jaune paille.

-Elles sont superbes.

Il se redressa et sourit faiblement au gardien.

-Merci, je n'ai pas eu le courage de passer chez un fleuriste. Sherlock ne s'intéressait pas aux fleurs.

-Espérons que celles-ci lui plaisent, alors, répondit-il avec une pointe de malice.

-En tous cas, elles s'accordent bien avec le crâne.

Nathanael acquiesça en silence.

-Hamish va être surpris, commença-t-il en se demandant s'il était aussi bon menteur qu'avant.

-_Hamish ?_

-C'est le nom du fleuriste qui a confectionné ce bouquet.

-Le hasard est une drôle de chose, nota-t-il distraitement.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est mon deuxième prénom, Hamish.

-En effet.

Quel homme attentionné, ce Sherlock Holmes. Nathanael laissa John seul face à la tombe et fut soulagé quand il lui adressa un signe de la main en partant.

* * *

Nathanael creusait une tombe quand il revit Sherlock. L'homme ne s'approcha pas cette fois-ci et resta à la bordure des arbres, craignant sans doute que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse – une vingtaine de personnes en noir attendait que le gardien finisse son travail pour achever la cérémonie. Il voyait assez bien son visage anguleux de là où il était, et comprit qu'il regardait sa tombe maintenant fleurie et le crâne qui y reposait.

Le gardien crut voir des larmes dans ses yeux gris, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un reflet.

Sherlock resta pendant un long moment puis partit. Il ne revint pas pendant deux mois et Nathanael se demanda régulièrement s'il était finalement mort pour de bon.

* * *

John passa presque toutes les semaines, parfois avec un thermos de thé et un bouquin, ou seulement un sandwich et une petite bouteille d'eau.

-J'ai repris mon poste à la clinique, indiqua-t-il la première fois. Ma pause du midi est suffisamment longue pour venir ici.

John semblait être le genre d'homme qui aimait prendre ses habitudes, et Nathanael sentait qu'il avait besoin de mener une vie plus routinière pour aller mieux. Quand il arrivait, il s'arrêtait un instant devant la tombe de Sherlock, lui parlait un peu ou l'engueulait, puis rejoignait Nathanael sur le banc en pierre. Ils mangeaient en silence, faisaient un tour du cimetière toujours désert à cette heure-ci et retournaient s'asseoir pour discuter.

Au début, la conversation tournait autour de Sherlock – comme quoi il n'était pas un escroc, que les journaux avaient été manipulés, qu'il croyait toujours en lui et son intelligence hors norme. Peu à peu, John commença à évoquer des enquêtes et des poursuites dans Londres. Au bout de quelques semaines, les souvenirs se firent plus personnels, plus intimes.

Nathanael était presque gêné de l'écouter mais il ne lui demanda jamais de se taire.

John lui raconta comment il se débrouillait pour le faire manger. Combien il aimait l'entendre jouer du violon, même à trois heures du matin. Pourquoi il n'arrivait jamais à garder une copine. Les rêves étranges et sombres qu'il avait fait après le Grand Jeu. Ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire. La peur de devenir fou. Le vide – le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière-lui, le vide qu'il avait creusé dans son cœur, le vide qu'était aujourd'hui sa vie.

Quand Sherlock revint, Nathanael et John étaient assis sur le banc en pierre et le gardien fut le seul à le voir. Il était assez loin, à la bordure des arbres, et le rouge sur sa jambe ne pouvait être que du sang séché. Il ne resta qu'une minute tout au plus, et disparut au moment où John levait la tête pour lui annoncer qu'il allait déménager.

Le gardien fut si surpris qu'il mit quelques temps à parler.

-Non, John, ce n'est pas une solution.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que vous êtes accablé par le chagrin et les souvenirs, mais vous aimez cet appartement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et votre logeuse ?

-Je peux passer la voir de toute façon. Je ne supporte plus de vivre là-bas, c'est…

Il soupira.

-C'est étouffant, acheva-t-il.

-Je comprends, John, mais ne partez pas. Vos souvenirs vous suivront partout où vous irez.

L'endeuillé hocha vaguement la tête et Nathanael regarda à nouveau les arbres. Il ne regretta jamais autant d'être vieux et fatigué, incapable d'aider ces hommes qui avaient tant besoin l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand Sherlock revint, et un mois entier avait passé depuis la dernière fois. Le gardien fermait le local à clef, s'apprêtant à partir pour rejoindre son autre chez-lui. Le silence qui régnait dans le cimetière était parfois troublé par le bruissement des feuilles des arbres. Nathanael alluma une cigarette, et ce fut la lueur orange de la flamme de son briquet qui guida Sherlock dans les allées.

-Il vous reste du whisky ? appela-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Le gardien leva les yeux et croisa ceux, gris et froids, de l'homme qui n'était pas mort. Mais il était dans un sale état – chancelant au milieu des tombes, les bras croisés sur son torse et la respiration saccadée. Tellement seul. Tellement las.

-Venez, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Nathanael rouvrit le local et le laissa entrer. Sherlock grimaça sous la lumière crue et blanche, s'assit sur la banquette et soupira. Il avait un hématome bleuté sur la joue et une coupure au-dessus du sourcil. La blessure saignait faiblement, rougissant sa peau blanche. Il se laissa soigner par le gardien sans dire un mot mais refusa de dormir dans le local.

-C'est trop risqué pour John, et pas seulement pour lui.

-Je ne crains plus la mort, mon garçon.

-Non, pas vous. Mrs. Hudson. Lestrade. Si le réseau de Moriarty apprend que je suis en vie, ils mourront tous, dit-il platement.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider ?

Sherlock esquissa un sourire amer.

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ?

Sherlock eut un bref instant d'hésitation avant de répondre.

-Je démantèle le réseau de Moriarty, sa toile d'araignée. Il est tellement vaste que ça me prend un temps fou. Mais j'approche de la fin, bientôt je pourrais revenir.

Nathanael hocha la tête.

-Et si vous mourrez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

L'homme ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Si je ne reviens pas dans, disons six mois, racontez tout ce que vous savez à John.

Le gardien soutint son regard, patient et compréhensif.

-Je le ferais.

-Merci, dit-il faiblement.

Sherlock se leva, passa une main sur son visage et lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

-Vos côtes ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il. Cet enfoiré m'en a cassé au moins deux.

Il avança lentement jusqu'à la porte du local et se tourna vers Nathanael.

-Dites à John qu'il était tout pour moi et que je suis désolé. Et que je l'aime, si ça signifie vraiment quelque chose.

Sherlock disparut dans la pénombre et le gardien se demanda s'il le reverrait un jour, espérant de tout cœur que _oui_ mais comprenant que _non_, que l'homme qui n'était pas mort allait mourir pour de bon.

* * *

John continua à venir toutes les semaines, et il n'évoqua plus l'idée de quitter Baker Street. Il allait un peu mieux, s'était remis au sport et sortait avec une femme de temps en temps. Mais son regard était vide et revenait sans cesse à la tombe de marbre noir. Le gardien voyait les jours passer, impuissant, se demandant s'il allait être capable de respecter sa parole – il aurait l'impression d'achever John.

Mais il revint.

Aussi étrange que cela sembla à Nathanael, il survécut et réapparut brusquement au bout de trois mois.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Nathanael venait d'entretenir les tombes délaissées et s'était assis sur le banc en pierre, son arrosoir posé à ses pieds. Il avait allumé une cigarette, laissé ses yeux bleus s'égarer dans le cimetière et vu une silhouette près de l'entrée. Une silhouette grande et mince en manteau gris, dont les cheveux roux étaient à nouveau bruns, plus courts et bouclés.

Sherlock boitait légèrement mais semblait en bonne santé. Le gardien se dit que s'il croyait encore en Dieu, cet homme-là aurait été un miracle.

-Désolé pour quoi ?

L'homme qui n'était pas mort s'assit à ses côtés.

-De vous avoir demandé de parler à John. D'ailleurs, vous l'auriez vraiment fait ?

Nathanael haussa les épaules et tira sur sa cigarette.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il doit venir ici, aujourd'hui.

-Je sais.

-Alors c'est ainsi ? Vous ressuscitez et vous reprenez votre vie comme vous l'avez laissée ?

Sherlock laissa passer un silence.

-Cela va dépendre de John, mais je lui fais confiance. Je lui ai toujours fait confiance, nota-t-il avec un demi sourire.

-Il a beaucoup souffert, je doute sincèrement qu'il vous ouvre grand les bras en vous souhaitant la bienvenue parmi les vivants.

-Je verrais le moment venu, admit-il en baissant la voix.

Il se leva lentement, grimaça en faisant un pas et boita qu'à sa propre tombe. Les roses avaient fané depuis longtemps, mais le gardien avait déposé deux pots de marguerites blanches de chaque côté du marbre noir. Sherlock se pencha pour prendre le crâne et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc en pierre. Il ne dit plus rien. Nathanael termina sa cigarette et retourna travailler.

Quand John arriva, un thermos de thé à la main – il lui arrivait encore de ne pas manger le midi, les jours les plus noirs où le souvenir de Sherlock devenait insupportable – le gardien lui adressa un signe de la main auquel il répondit. Puis, souriant malgré lui, il indiqua le banc en pierre. John se retourna et l'expression sur son visage devint un étrange mélange de peur et de joie.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? articula-t-il difficilement.

Nathanael s'avança vers lui et prit le thermos.

-Non, vous ne rêvez pas, John. Je le vois aussi bien que vous. Allez-y, il vous attend depuis des heures.

John balbutia, céda et rejoignit lentement le banc en pierre. Sherlock n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux ou faire la moindre déduction. Il songea à dire qu'il était désolé, à expliquer comment Molly l'avait aidé à simuler sa mort, pourquoi il avait dû fuir et combien de temps et d'énergie il lui avait fallu pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty. Mais il savait que ça ne comptait pas vraiment pour John.

Alors il dit ce qui comptait vraiment :

-Je suis vivant.

-…Je vois ça.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Merci pour le crâne, dit-il finalement.

John lui sourit faiblement et Sherlock se sentit plus vivant et heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis six mois – les six mois les plus longs de sa vie, sans doute.

-Il faut qu'on parle, articula John.

Le détective acquiesça. Il se leva et ignora la douleur dans sa jambe blessée. Le médecin l'imita, semblant hésiter entre le frapper et l'embrasser. Finalement, il choisit la première option. Sherlock vacilla et manqua de tomber, aussitôt rattrapé par John. Il porta une main à sa joue rougie et soupira.

-Tu étais vraiment obligé ?

-Non, mais ça soulage. Tu venais souvent au cimetière, alors ? Nathanael a l'air de bien te connaître, dit-il tout en songeant que cette complicité et cette évidence entre eux était presque effrayante.

-Il fallait que je sache comment tu allais.

John lâcha un soupir fatigué, sentant venir le mal de tête. Il se traita mentalement d'abruti trop sensible et agrippa Sherlock par le col de son manteau pour l'enlacer. Il avait maigri, mais c'était bien son corps tiède et anguleux, ses cheveux désordonnés et son odeur devenue familière.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura Sherlock contre son cou.

Ses mains osseuses étaient accrochées à ses épaules et John le serra plus fort contre lui.

-Toi aussi, dit-il tout bas en sentant les larmes couler sur son visage. Ne pars plus.

-Jamais, promit-il.

Nathanael les observa en souriant, appuyé sur le manche de son râteau et sa cigarette aux lèvres. De toutes les histoires qu'il connaissait sur le cimetière et ses endeuillés, celle-ci était immanquablement la plus belle – il allait la garder pour lui, comme un secret, enfouie au plus profond de son âme romantique perdue dans son corps de fossoyeur. C'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

Le petit-fils du gardien lui parla plus tard des gros titres des journaux. Sherlock Holmes avait été innocenté de tout soupçon et il avait rétabli la vérité au sujet de Moriarty et de Richard Brook, récoltant félicitations et excuses. Nathanael écoutait à peine le bavardage du gosse, occupé à tailler un arbuste, sa cigarette aux lèvres. Il songeait aux bouquets qu'il allait commander pour les nouvelles tombes quand son petit-fils lâcha un cri.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Tu as de la visite, lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Nathanael se retourna et reconnut John et Sherlock.

-Va faire un tour, mon garçon.

-Hein ? Mais enfin c'est-

Le gardien le coupa d'un regard sombre et le gosse s'éloigna rapidement. John vint lui serrer la main, souriant et en pleine forme.

-Bonjour, Nathanael.

-John. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Il adressa un hochement de tête à Sherlock, appuyé nonchalamment sur une canne et en trench noir – presque identique aux photos de la presse, mais avec quelque chose en plus dans le regard.

-Vous venez pour la tombe ?

-Oh, non, je pense qu'on va la laisser.

-C'est très symbolique, nota-t-il avec un sourire.

John gloussa.

-Je suis d'accord. En fait, je venais vous remercier d'avoir soigné Sherlock. C'est un sacré exploit que vous avez accompli, c'est le patient le plus exécrable que je connaisse.

-J'ai vu pire.

-Vous avez dû avoir une vie très agitée.

Nathanael arqua un sourcil.

-Il vaut mieux que vous n'en sachez rien, John. J'ai été jeune et intrépide, moi aussi.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Sherlock.

-Tu n'as rien à dire ? s'enquit-il.

-Désolé de vous avoir impliquer dans cette histoire, marmonna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Il se tient à carreau depuis son retour, précisa John. Il me doit bien ça.

-Je vois.

Nathanael tira une bouffée de tabac.

-En tous cas, vous avez l'air en meilleur état, John.

-C'est en parti grâce à vous.

Le gardien haussa les épaules.

-Je fais mon travail.

-Passez-nous voir à Baker Street, à l'occasion.

-J'y penserais. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, je suis perdu quand je quitte le cimetière, dit-il en souriant. Les vivants sont plus fatigants que les morts.

-Peut-être.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock.

-Mais je préfère quand même les vivants, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de mélancolie.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, Sherlock ayant déjà trouvé une affaire complexe pour laquelle Lestrade avait besoin de lui. Il y eut un dernier signe de main, un sourire et une bouffée de tabac, puis Nathanael retrouva le silence feutré troublé par le bruissement des arbres. Le cimetière avait encore d'autres secrets à déterrer.

* * *

_Note :_

Hamish est bel et bien le deuxième prénom de John (voir saison 2 - épisode 1).


End file.
